<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Battles Pick You by Kalcifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265228">Let the Battles Pick You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer'>Kalcifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Concerts, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, for maybe two lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicuna's new guardian drags her to a concert. She definitely doesn't enjoy herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Territory Jazz Jr./Vicuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the Battles Pick You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As per tradition, I am using my birthday as an excuse to write the most self-indulgent nonsense imaginable. I'm having a good time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s shaped like a sword!” Kobus’ posture suggested that they wanted to bounce with excitement, but they restrained themself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” AuDy agreed. “Do not hit anyone with it unless it is necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna shuffled backwards another few millimeters. She was at risk of running into the person behind her, but she wanted it as clear as possible that she had nothing to do with that conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was even almost true. She certainly hadn’t been the one pushing for them to come to an Aria Joie concert. AuDy (who insisted she call them that, something Vicuna didn’t entirely trust but went along with anyway) had just produced the tickets one afternoon. They’d probably conducted a haphazard poll of their friends about what “the teens” liked these days. For someone apparently related to the Divines, they were remarkably behind the times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Kobus was happy, so Vicuna couldn’t complain. Even if they kept making excited observations to her and ruining her attempt at distancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was considering walking away from the line altogether when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a girl about her age, wearing more black than Vicuna would expect from anyone at an idol’s concert. “I think you dropped this,” the stranger said, holding out a distinctly familiar phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna shoved down the urge to snatch it back. It was her own fault for being so careless. “Thank you,” she said in clipped tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expected that to be the end of that, but the stranger kept talking. “Is this your first time at one of these things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you tell?” Vicuna asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded at the line in front of them. “Most people don’t bother with these unless they’re diehards or first-timers, and you don’t exactly look like the type to scream yourself hoarse over a celebrity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh good, Vicuna’s attempt at standoffishness was working. “What does that make you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just here to get away from my dad. He wants to make this some kind of bonding thing.” She rolled her eyes, then suddenly smirked. “Of course, I’m not the one standing like I’m surrounded by wolves waiting to tear me to shreds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna flushed. “It’s called posture, and it might be worth a try yourself if you ever grow out of those ripped jeans and decide to make a decent impression for a change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger gave a low whistle. “Not bad. Says more about your own insecurities than you want, but still pretty cutting. Anyway, what brings you here if you’re so much better than all us peasants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna blinked. That wasn’t a reaction she was used to getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl sighed. “Look, if you really want to do the name-calling thing, we can. You might even put up a decent fight. But you seem interesting, so I’d much rather skip past all that to the part where we can have a conversation like reasonable human beings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. Vicuna didn’t quite understand why someone would propose something like that, but she could work with it. She stuck out her hand. “All right. I’m Vicuna. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger seemed amused, but all she said was, “It’s a pleasure. I’m Territory. Seriously, though, are you a secret Aria stan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna gestured over her shoulder. “My sibling likes her music, so our guardian got us tickets. Without asking, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Thankfully, Territory did not question how Vicuna got from there to standing in line for a glorified glowstick. “So if this is for them, what sort of music do you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a good question. She played a lot of classical, of course, along with the occasional movie score for the “fun” concerts. She suspected that sort of answer would get her mocked again, though, and she needed a better handle on Territory’s own background before inciting another round of that. “I don’t really listen to music,” she said with an indifferent shrug. “And you? Are you a huge Aria Joie fan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, my dad has weird ideas about how to buy my affections. Personally, I tend to listen to indie hipster bullshit. You know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna’s only sense of indie came from catching fragments of obnoxious hosts and sad guitars as she changed channels on the radio, so she just nodded. Even so, from what she knew… “I can’t say I’m surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Territory narrowed her eyes. “You know, if you wanted suggestions, I’m sure I could find something that wouldn’t offend your delicate sensibilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, I wouldn’t want you to strain yourself thinking too hard.” There was something satisfying about not having to curb her impulse to tear into someone, to be the worst blend of what Grace would have made her and who she already was. Judging by Territory’s wolfish grin, she was thinking something similar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you have trouble forming coherent thoughts doesn’t mean we all share your limitations.” Territory paused. “Really, though, if you want recommendations you should let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna shrugged. It would be better than continuing to rely on AuDy’s limited notion of pop culture, and worst case scenario it would give her more ammunition against Territory. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Territory reached for her bag, then stopped. “You’ve got your phone out anyway. Why don’t I put in my number and you can remind me after the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming I haven’t come to my senses by then.” Vicuna handed her phone over, crossing her arms as she watched Territory open the contacts and put herself in. She set her last name to “Good Taste Gang”. Vicuna scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Territory gave the phone back with more care than she had the first time. “You really don’t have too much on there, do you? Too busy swanning around in your castle to worry about petty things like phones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna stiffened. She needed a response, she needed to distract Territory from her weakness, she needed to make her think twice about targeting Vicuna next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could do any of that, Territory’s eyes went wide. Her posture settled into something less combative. “Okay, touchy subject, got it. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna deliberately uncurled her fists. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t, but that was Vicuna’s problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Territory hummed doubtfully, but didn’t challenge her. Instead, she said, “Have you seen any of Aria’s music videos yet? Apparently her producer is affiliated with a TV studio, so she has access to all sorts of cool sets and props. It can’t save her acting, but at least it looks cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna could feel Kobus’ eyes boring into her, their monologue put on pause. She didn’t turn around, hiding her amusement from them as she said, “I guess we might as well watch them now. Why not make ourselves sick of her music before the concert even starts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting the hang of idol culture.” She waved at Kobus, something which made Vicuna grudgingly like her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kobus waved shyly back. Vicuna knelt beside them, and Territory crouched at her other side, close enough that her jacket brushed up against Vicuna’s arm. Vicuna firmly ignored their proximity. She still didn’t absorb much of the video’s admittedly arcane story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed huddled together watching music videos, shuffling forward as the line moved, until they were close enough to the front that AuDy asked what color lightstick they each wanted. That the lightsticks were all burgundy didn’t seem to matter to them. Territory wasn’t trying very hard to hide her amusement, so Vicuna muttered something about anything being fine and went to wait beside the stall. Territory didn’t bother to join her, heading back in the direction of the seats without even buying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Vicuna ended up texting her through most of the show, making snarky comments about the associated music videos for various songs or the over-dramatic performances from the backup dancers. Territory responded in kind, though with much less attention to things like spelling and punctuation. It was more fun than an idol concert had any business being, frankly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicuna wasn’t about to admit it, though. She intended to use her reluctance over coming to guilt AuDy into taking them to the amusement park next.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>